Five Nights at Flora's
by Devi The Deviant
Summary: Ok, so everyone who's hyped about this homestuck/fnaf crossover, the crossover comes later. This is based off of a roleplay that i had joined very late in the story. So, i think its kinda funny that none of my characters are in the first few nights.


NIGHT ONE

The phone rang, it was a voice mail. "Uh, hello, hello hello? Uh, hey, I wanted to record a message for you to get you started on your first night. Uh, before I do that, I have to put in some of the stuff that the manager wants me to say. Uh, welcome to Flora Fizzy's Family Pizzeria, a fun place for kids and adults alike. Disappearing of night guards will have the manager send out a missing report and will inspect animatronic suits for damage or blood. Blah blah blah, yeah, that does sound bad, but hey, no one has gone missing for a few years, now. That's a plus. The animatronics DO get a little quirky at night, they tend to, uh, wander into your room sometimes, but they don't, kill you... I think. There are some old models from a restaurant called, let's see, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They're parts and service though, they shouldn't move. Now, the animatronics here are, Flora, Lupus, and Sunshine. I think Sunshine is the most aggressive of the group, and lupus tends to, uh, wander into the hallway... a lot... Uh, I've never seen flora move, I guess either she's shy, or just sleepy. Well, today should be a breeze, see you tomorrow." Katsumi put up the camera. Today would be a breeze.

Bonnette, a purple bunny animatronic, got up, hitting Bonnies ear. "Ow, " she said. She walked quietly into the party room and fiddled with the music box. The music box sprung out of tune and began to play. "Crap," she said.

Foxy got up. "Yar, up an at 'em, crew- wait, where's bonnette?" The old fazbear crew got up, and bonnie kicked toy Bonnies had, yelling "REVENGE!" "Really? Revenge is the only thing on yer mine? Yar, we've got land-lubbers in our crew" Foxy, Freddy, and bonnie went into the party room and bonnette ran up to them after punting bb on the music box to keep it closed. "Hi guys!" She said. "Have you been fiddling with the music box again?" Asked bonnie. "Noooooooo..." said bonnette, sliding the wrench away from her foot. BB laughed. _Wait... BB only laughs when he...moves! _The music box started playing an out of tune pop goes the weasel. "...crap."

Flora activated and walked into the party room. "Hey guys. What's up?" The puppet jumped out of the box and launched itself at flora. "What are you guys gonna do, stand there? Let's help her!" Bonnie, foxy, and freddy started to tug on the puppet. Somehow, bb deactivated the puppet. "Whaaaa- how did you do that?" Exclaimed bonnie. "That kid is weird." Then they looked at flora. "Oh my," said bonnie. "What?" Asked flora. "You arm..." "has been ripped off..." "by a demonic puppet." "Oh." Said flora. "Where'd the arm go?" "Where's bb?" Bonnette asked. They ran into the office. "Where's the arm?" Asked bonnette. "Gave it to a hot chick." Replied bb. "What? What be with kids these days?" Said foxy. "You know, he refers to me as a hot chick." A pink rabbit animatronic similar to bonnette appeared. "Toy bonnette." Said bonnette. Bonnette sole back the arm and went back to the party room. "Why are you standing there?! Get her, you idiot!" Shouted toy bonnette. "Hee hee." Giggled bb. "Oh, what is it?" "She owned you." toy bonnette threw bb so that he got stuck on katsumi's head.

Flora sighed and sat down on the table in the party room. Bonnette took out her wrench and began to fix up flora's arm. "There," said Bonnette. "Can someone get me down from here?!" BB was shouting. Then the group came across a paper plate man. "Yar, that be looking like-" Foxy started. "Drop the accent." Demanded toy Bonnette. "It looks kinda like bb."

The bb plate man started to rise and fly away. They made chase, but it soon feel lifeless. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease..." said balloon boy. Bonnette ran in and picked him up. "Thanks." He said. "No problem." Bonnette turned to katsumi. "I remember when I was the night guard here."

6 am.

The main attractions got into their places, bonnette and the old fazbear crew into parts and service. Toy bonnette went to the prize corner.

"Valentine's day." Said freddy. "Foxy, do you think you could ask bonnie if he wants to..." toy Chica began, but Bonnie got up at the sound of his name. "What?" Foxy said, "Yar! The lass wants to be yer valentine!" Bonnie, not fully processing the words, said "Ok," and feel back asleep.

Katsumi was still there. Bonnette got up. "What're ya doin? We're the scraps, lass!" Warned Foxy. "I'm barely damaged, they won't notice. At least I'm not missing a face." Replied Bonnette. "Offensive much?" Said Bonnie. Bonnette walked over to Katsumi. "Hi," said Katsumi. "Want pop tarts?" " Uh, sure." Answered Bonnette.

"Seriously, why are you still here? Most night guards would leave as soon as possible to go hang out with their friends." Bonnette pointed out. "I guess I just like it here." Replied Katsumi.


End file.
